Episodes in The New Felipebross and Eddybross Show
"-" - These episodes are a bit similar but different. Season 1 (2018): *0: Welcome Back Felipebross! *1: A New Beginning *2: The Package *3: Paint The Town Red *4a: Banned! The First Chapter *4b: Banned! The Second Chapter *4c: Banned! The Final Chapter *5: FB-129 (Parodies Spongebob Squarepants) *6: A Jorb Well Done (Parodies Homestar Runner) *7: The Future Of Brosstown *8a: The Return Of Felipejuice- *8b: The New Felipejuice- *9: Koopatroopaman and Felipebross goes for a hike *10a: Minecraftfurby and the portal gun *10b: The Portal Gun is Alive! *11: Loleegee's Here *12: The Bross Resturants Merge!!! *13: Remastered Meowflash TV (Just Another Beginning) *14: Chrisbross at Crime *15: Meowflash Time (Inspires The Geo Team) *16: Barneybross the Stalker *17: Bad Belipefross *18: Happy Birthday, Koopatroopaman! *19: Fishy Business *20a: Dome of Doom *20b: Cowboy Felipebross *21: Felipebross the Fly *22a: Legged Together *22b: Motor Pain *22c: The Party must Stop *23a: Flan Bross *23b: Mecha-Brosses *24: Werebross (TNFBNEBS Halloween Special) *25: Evilbross' Colossal Feast *26: The Robot Portal *27: An Super Duper Mega Whooper Christmas! *28: The Accident Season 2 (2019): *1: Campsite of Terror *2: Toast of the Portal Gun *3: Seed No Ban *4: Curses *5a: The BCE Stunt Show: Part 1 *5b: The BCE Stunt Show: Part 2 *5c: The BCE Stunt Show: Part 3 *5d: The BCE Stunt Show: Part 4 *5e: The BCE Stunt Show: Part 5 *6a: The Mask *6b: House Calls *7: Just a Pinch *8a: International brosses Unite *8b: Dutchey's Nightmare *9: Jaybross the Wannabe *10a: The Orange Banned (Based on Jeeves476's AGK episode) *10b: Felipebross vs. Orange Banned: Part 1 (Based on Jeeves476's AGK episode) *10c: Felipebross vs. Orange Banned: Part 2 (Based on Jeeves476's AGK episode) *11a: Felipebross gets annoyed by Faroesebross: Part 1 (Based on TheDrApocalypse's AGK episode) *11b: Felipebross gets annoyed by Faroesebross: Part 2 (Based on TheDrApocalypse's AGK episode) *12: Faroesebross' Mischief (Based on Diarmund un Diubhne's AGK episode) *13: Faroesebross gets executed *14a: Felipebross and Eddybross babysits Rinna: Part 1 *14b: Felipebross and Eddybross babysits Rinna: Part 2 *14c: Felipebross and Eddybross babysits Rinna: Part 3 *15: The Gammsons goes to Miami *16: The Number Pi *17a: Coyoters: Part 1 *17b: Coyoters: Part 2 *17c: Coyoters: Part 3 *18: Too Many Chocolates *19a: Italianbross goes on a Vacation *19b: Felipebross does a Work Bomb *20a: Felipebross vs. Angolabross *20b: The BrossHulk *21a: Weathering Mayhem: Part 1 *21b: Weathering Mayhem: Part 2 *21c: Weathering Mayhem: Part 3 *21d: Weathering Mayhem: Part 4 *21e: Weathering Mayhem: Part 5 *22a: Night Trap: Part 1 *22b: Night Trap: Part 2 *23a: Nixelbross: Part 1 *23b: Nixelbross: Part 2 *23c: Nixelbross: Part 3 *24a: The Portal Gun Thief: Part 1 *24b: The Portal Gun Thief: Part 2 *25: The Box of Horror (TNFBNEBS Halloween Special) *26a: Wave Goodbye!: Part 1 *26b: Wave Goodbye!: Part 2 *26c: Wave Goodbye!: Part 3 *27: A Digital Disaster *28: Felipebross goes to the North Pole (TNFBNEBS Christmas Special) *29a: Felipebross gets Shipwrecked *29b: Felipebross gets Stranded on an Island *30: The Void Season 3 (2020): *1: The Last Puzzle *2: The Giant Dinosaur *3: Kamekbross gets Busted *4a: The BCE Stunt Show Again: Part 1 *4b: The BCE Stunt Show Again: Part 2 *4c: The BCE Stunt Show Again: Part 3 *4d: The BCE Stunt Show Again: Part 4 *4e: The BCE Stunt Show Again: Part 5 *5a: Faroesebross' Return: Part 1 *5b: Faroesebross' Return: Part 2 *5c: Faroesebross' Return: Part 3 *6: Lily gets loved (TNFBNEBS Valetines Day Special) *7: The BrossKids *8: The Free Prize *9: Shop Till you Flop *10: Puppets for Brosses *11: Homework Monster *12a: Eddybross' Tale: Part 1 *12b: Eddybross' Tale: Part 2 *12c: Eddybross' Tale: Part 3 *13: Felipebross goes to Malaysia *14a: Finding Lily: Part 1 *14b: Finding Lily: Part 2 *14c: Finding Lily: Part 3 *14d: Finding Lily: Part 4 *14e: Finding Lily: Part 5 *15: Felipebross goes to Bangladesh *16: Chrisbross gets a Haircut *17: The Gammsons buys a Modern House *18: The Super Duper Mega Great Racing *19: Felipebross takes a test *20: Eddybross gets Grounded *21a: The Museum: Part 1 *21b: The Museum: Part 2 *22a: The Girlfriend Microwave *22b: IS HE DONE YET?!?! *23: Felipebross goes to Malta *24a: Plate Eater: Part 1 *24b: Plate Eater: Part 2 *25a: Felipebross goes to Tigron *25b: A White Lie *26a: Antarctica gets Big *26b: Pangea Again *26c: All Packed Together *26d: All Seasons in a Day: Part 1 *26e: All Seasons in a Day: Part 2 *27: Maltesebross and KoopatroopaMaltese gets Busted *28: More Tricks than Treats (TNFB&EBS Halloween Special) *29a: Got BFDI'd! *29b: The BFDI'd Secret *30: The Abominable Snowman (TNFB&EBS Christmas Special) *31: Felipebross goes to Tajikstan *32: Asia and Antarctica the Annoying Continents *33: A New Culture *34: Koopatroopaicewomen: The New Bad Guy *35: Candy Cane in the Box Season 4 (2021): *1: The Frame *2: Four Goes to BrossVille *3: Back in the Future *4: Have you seen Gelatin in the FelipeWorks Logo? *5: Play it again! Blue Virian *6: Fred Meets Felipebross *7: Rinna goes to the Circus *8: Kidneys for Dinner? *9: The Mediterranean Race *10: A Mediterranean Kidnap *11: Faroe Islands gets Sued *12: Bubble Blowing to Tokyo *13: Brosses Worth Looking For *14: Sillyness *15: The Tropical Rain Forest *16: Like *17: Ban Invasion *18: Are you kidding me? *19: Purlieuphobe's Nightmare *20: Triple Stunt Show *21: The Time Machine *22: The Potatoes vs The Gammsons (This Episode of The Potatoes Crossover) *23: Lily and the Girls goes to The Park *24: The Neolithic Stunt Show *25: Tomatoes and Potatoes *26: The Vegetable Mountain *27: What did he say? *28: Felipebross goes to Uran *29: Two more letters, and that's it! *30: Purlieuphobe's Nightmare II *31: A late Halloween and Christmas special so it is all mixed up! *32: Come Dine With Me *33: So Many Pinches Season 5 (2022): *1: Battle for Brossle Sleep *2: Free Brosses *3: The Victum *4: Lice *5: The Roblox World *6: Journey of the Copepod *7: Zapped to the Past *8: The Cat's Meow *9: One Big Unhappy Family *10: The Assistants *11: Flies * 12: Meet sonicfangames1235 * 13: The Virus * 14: The Glitch * 15: Not a Problem * 16: Boat Race * 17: The Nobody (A spoof of an The Amazing World Of Gumball episode with the same name. Also, it is Qem95's first major appearance.) * 18: Mysterious Trout From Outer Space (parodies Camp Lazlo) * 19: Cheese Orbs (parodies Camp Lazlo) *20: The Hater *21: Cheez Knubs *22: New Car *23: Moving Day *24: Product Testing *25: Ticks *26: The Cat-astrophe *27: Epic vs swag *28: All the Other Guys *29: Dessert-ed! *30a: Tanks a Lot *30b: Tanks for Nothing *31a: Short Shorts *31b: The Robattle *32: Fed Up *33: Thrills and Chills *34: The Super Duo *35: Uneggspected Surprise *36: Brick by Brick *37: Finale Internet Episodes *How it all Began 2019 (2019 Remake of Old TFB&EBS Episode How it all began) *Welcome back to the Mall! (2020 Remake of Old TFB&EBS Episode Welcome to the Mall) Category:Episodes Category:TNFB&EBS